fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
NCW April Assault
NCW April Assault ( or April Assault '14 chronologically) is a upcomming supercard event produced by NCW which will be live on Pay-Per-View. It is a semi tribute to Hardcore Wrestling going on Pay-Per-View as the date of the event is a few weeks after ECW's Barley Legal. The event will also take place in the former ECW Arena, now called 2300 Arena. It'll be the first PPV to be held in the arena since Barley Legal (1997). The event was originally scheduled for APril 13, 2014 and to be named NCW Barley Legal but the name is currently owned by UWE. Background The Pay-Per-View was first announced a week before NCW No Way Out '14, originally as NCW Barley Legal and set for April 13, 2014. After a week though the pay-per-views name was changed to NCW April Assault, the first NCW PPV under this name. However after issues with dates due to the fact the 2300 Arena will not reopen from renovations after the original date the Pay-Per-View was moved to April 20, 2014. The event was highlighted with two main events, Joan Rivera © vs Korra and Drew Cage © vs Crash Bandicoot. Joan vs Korra had been hyped for nearly 5 months. Joan had been starting to copycat Korra with her finisher (The Water Whip) and constantly insulting Korra, however only revering to Korra as insecure b****. Korra made a shocking return at NCW Anarchy Rulz, saving Coco from a post match attack by Joan. Joan would go on to say it was just for Korra to be in the spotlight once more. Although Joan was defending her title against Rena Williams and Katniss Everdeen at NCW's following Pay-Per-View she kept focusing her verbal attacks on Korra. At No Way Out after Joan's match a masked female wrestler under the name Black Beauty jumped the ring and speared Joan. Joan believed this was to be Korra. During a match between Team Whiteout, Korra & Tsubaki, Korra was jumped by Joan who wanted to payback Korra. The following week on Prime in a match with Velvet House Korra was jumped by Joan and Gamer Generation (Knives Chu & Allison Wilson). During the assault Joan rambled on about Korra being dumped by Drew Cage and how she has "murdered" her uncle. Korra was very distraught after the assault, taking a weak on. But it seemed Joan's mind was a bit "off" as whenever people said loon at her she would drop everything she said and scream "I am not a loon" and ramble on about Gwen Tennyson. She also showed a constant spotlight hugging of her own, coming out every Prime, even when it wasn't her turn to wrestle. Korra would later jump Joan after the announcement by DXP Joan would defend her championship against Korra, thus setting the final stage for one of two main events. The other main event consisted of Drew Cage and Crash Bandicoot. Not really a rivarly but heavily hyped as well. For some time people have thought if Crash was so good with the X-Pro Championship why isn't he the NCW Heavyweight Championship. the critic and fans prayers were finally answered when Crash won a number 1 contender match the week before April Assault but not before receiving heavy damage to his ribs from long time rival Chris House. Meanwhile Drew Cage was slowly becoming hated by NCW's fans after Joan announced how Drew dumped Korra. Drew had also started to strongly dislike NCW's owner DXP who had been annoyed by Drew's "colorless personality out of the ring". After the crowd downright booed him in favor of X-Pro Champion Bolin he flipped, stating he was leaving NCW with the belt and everyone could quote "kick is damn a***". This set up the world title match. Another match and a important one at that was the six man tag match between Team Doctor and Team Critic. Since his debut at the commentating table in January, The Doctor has received criticizism from The Nostalgia Critic included being stuffed in the mouth with fish sticks and constand remarks on how he's a alien. After months of verbal assaults Critic suddenly jumped the Doctor during a normal intro. Afterwards The Doctor issued a challenge, a tag match. Critic would accept under one condition, if The Doctor's team lost The Doctor would have to leave the commentating table but if the Doctor wins he can get his hands on Critic. Event N/A Aftermath N/A Card Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:NCW PPV's